In the packing of many dry foods, soaps, cleaning powders and the like, the cartons are filled and sealed and then moved along a conveyor line to the packing station wherein they are placed in cases. In the event that there is a delay or breakdown at the case packing station, it is necessary to shut down the carton filling station once the conveyor line between the two stations is full. That is, the production of the carton filling station is dependent entirely upon the capacity of the case packing station to handle its output, and if the case packing station is down for any reason, it is necessary to shut down the carton filling station and, perhaps, the entire production line.